


I'll be god (I'll fake God)

by Nadejdaro



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: False Memories, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, this is me going ham on a general Lucilius POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadejdaro/pseuds/Nadejdaro
Summary: Lucilius was God. He was certain. Unfortunately, that did not mean he was right.He was going to change that.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	I'll be god (I'll fake God)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to "Oh Ana" by Mother Mother on repeat for hours and wanted to make something Lucilius related, because his vibes are all over the song. Since animatics aren't my field of work, have this.

Lucilius knew he was God.

He was supposed to be God. He remembered being God. He remembered the world being nothing but a blank slate, he remembered shaping it with his own hands  ~~ (under His watchful gaze, under His care,  _ under Him- _ ~~ ).

He remembered holding his head under the bath (a conscious choice, he wanted to observe the creatures living there) and breathing away. He didn’t remember choking as water invaded his lungs. He remembered slitting his wrists (and accident, a miscalculation, things hadn’t been sharp for a long time) and watching the blood evaporate. He didn’t remember it falling down, pouring, pooling at his feet and him passing out soon afterwards. He remembered and he knew he was right, except every time he was proven wrong.

He was God. It’s just that there was a problem. An error. Something that he had to fix.

Lucilius was God. He just needed to work on it for a bit. Even if it destroyed him.

* * *

  
  


Lucilius was playing God.

He was creating beings above creation, he built his own inventions and put them above nature. Above evolution, above knowledge. Above the four elements.

He decided that if the world was not going to bend to his will by itself, he was going to force it. After all, what is controlling the world and what is controlling the ones who control the world.

Everything could be reduced down to notes and blueprints. He took the rules of the world and bent them in a way that would advantage him. He raised the risks and got rewarded.

He created perfection.

Luilius entered a game of poker with God and walked away with more in his pocket than he began with. And the satisfaction of winning was more powerful than the pain of paying the playing fee.

* * *

  
  


Lucilius made a mistake.

Everyone was disposable. Everyone was replaceable. Results could be replicated, experiments could be run again. Everything could be thrown aside in his plan.

Until there was something he wasn’t able to give up. Someone.

Lucifer.

Perfection, the apogee of all creation, evolved past all his other, lesser products. He was even superior to Lucilius.

And most import of all, Lucifer was the one Lucilius could not kill.

If the situation asked for it, he would take apart every single other angel by hand, piece by piece, and would remake them anew if the situation changed. But not him.

So. Lucilius made a mistake.

“Goodbye, old friend.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lucilius could not be God, nor could he play God anymore. But he could fake God.

So that’s what he did.

He faked God. He took everything that existed, everything that already had a Master, and set out to replace Him. The world followed a set of rules written by Someone else, and he took it upon himself to erase them and write them anew. If his knowledge did not belong to him, he would make it. If his memories were not his, he would claim them.

If the world did not belong under his rule, he would watch it decay from his spot above it all.

And recreate it in a way that won’t go against him. 


End file.
